


Little Lamb

by sandwichlarry



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Crying, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Monsters, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, also i dont like the ink demons glove so its not there, he said hands out, i refuse to write him without eyes or a mouth, ink that makes you horny, just imagine sammy has like indents for eyes and a mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichlarry/pseuds/sandwichlarry
Summary: He wasn't afraid. No, he would never feel fear in the company of his Master. Just love, he supposed. Love, adoration. A need to serve. He knew he had to be on his best behavior.He turned around, coming face to face with his Lord. The sight of Him was stunning - beautiful. Not many knew what it was like to gaze upon a God. If you hadn't done so, there was no way of explaining the impact. As if you were able to see every star, every planet, every moon, galaxy, and nebula all at once. It was Heaven; it was salvation. It was perfect, just to gaze upon Him. Just to be in the room with Him. He hardly deserved it, and yet, here it was. God standing before him, gazing down at him silently."Bendy..." He sighed, his pulse quickening. "I've missed you."





	Little Lamb

He never spoke. That was one thing about Him that could be frustrating, but he tried not to mind. Just seeing His Grace was glorious in itself. And who was he to question his Lord? Who was he to direct anger upon such a divine existence? It was wrong of him to even think this.

He just knew, though -- he could feel it through every bone in his body, every nerve, every vessel of ink-stained blood -- His voice must be absolutely intoxicating. 

Sammy sang to himself quietly, sitting in his old office and drawing mindlessly. It was quiet here today. Even the cries of the Lost Ones, or the shrieks of a disturbed, infuriated Alice Angel seemed to be on mute. Maybe they were finally tired, tired of mourning, tired of unpleasant feelings in this utopia. Or maybe Sammy had finally become used to the noises, enough to tune them out completely.

Oh well. All the better. Though he was gently occupying himself, he was always listening. Listening for movement in the walls. 

It had been days since he was able to gaze upon the face of his Savior. He missed Him deeply. 

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb..." A juvenile song he sang, but he didn't want to preoccupy himself with lyrics. On a sheet of paper, he drew pictures of his Lord's grinning face. Full of love, hope, promises Sammy knew He would always keep. "...Mary had a little lamb; it's fleece was white as snow."

His voice was quiet and smooth, showing that he was hardly paying attention to what he was doing, but focused enough to deliver the simple notes beautifully. He repeated the verse a few times, and though you could not see it behind the mask, you could hear the smile in his distracted voice. 

Was he in love? He had never felt the sensation before seeing Him. Until he was reborn in an inky puddle, frozen on his knees in front of his Master. He tipped a bottle of murky ink into Sammy's mouth, and Sammy was sure not to waste a drop. Until that day, he did not know what happiness was. He did not know what love was. He felt no love from work, from musical creations. He was treated like a slave by his boss. No one appreciated him. No one even saw him. 

Until He did. 

He never spoke. Yes, it's true, he did not speak. Though it was difficult, dreaming of what a luxury his voice would be to witness at least once, he never ended up minding in the end. Because Sammy could hear him. Loud and clear, he heard the call of his master.

"Mary had a little lamb...it's fleece was white as--"

A scratching in the walls. 

Sammy's breath caught in his throat. He forgot how to think, how to speak, how to breathe. In a rush, he got up so fast that his chair fell over and he ripped his little sketch. He thought nothing of it as he ran out of his office, pressing his head against the walls to track where his Lord had ended up. He took a few steps forward, hearing movement going straight. 

"My Lord?" Sammy asked, voice hushed and full of adoration. "Please, show your lamb your lovely face." 

His movements were slow and calculated, looking all around him for any sign of Him. Of His hands, His foot, His wide smile - anything. He heard movement ahead of him once again and quickened his pace, beginning to feel desperate. Did He not want to see Sammy? Why? Sammy was his only devoted disciple - he proved time and time again that he would do anything for his Lord. So where was He going?

Why was the attention not on Sammy? For once, could he feel seen by the creature he adores the most?

Suddenly, the movement stopped. Sammy did too. He looked frantically around Him. Did something happen? Did He just momentarily show up, and then vanish? No, that couldn't be...He had to have some kind of business being here. He had to! 

His desperation began to grow and grow...until he felt a presence behind him. A low, guttural growl. Instinctively, he stiffened up, feeling heat stir within him. 

He wasn't afraid. No, he would never feel fear in the company of his Master. Just..love, he supposed. Love, adoration. A need to serve. He knew he had to be on his best behavior. 

He turned around, coming face to face with his Lord. The sight of Him was stunning - beautiful. Not many knew what it was like to gaze upon a God. If you hadn't done so, there was no way of explaining the impact. As if you were able to see every star, every planet, every moon, galaxy, and nebula all at once. It was Heaven; it was salvation. It was perfect, just to gaze upon him. Just to be in the room with him. He hardly deserved it, and yet, here it was. God standing before him, gazing down at him silently.

"Bendy..." He sighed, his pulse quickening. "I've missed you."

Of course, the creature said nothing. Sammy didn't expect Him too. He felt embarrassed that he even showed himself in such a light - he wanted his Lord to be proud of him, to truly notice him for being strong. The words were out of his mouth before he could even process what he was saying. What was he to do? There was no way to be in control of himself when he saw Him. It was humiliating, but exciting at the same time. 

"I--uhm..." He sputtered, trying to save himself. "Have you seen, then? All that I have done for you? I...I know you have received my sacrifices, right? I know you have...but, uhm, my songs! Have you heard them? I've written some just in your honor, and perform them as much as I can. Everything...everything I do is for you. Have you seen it all? My Lord...my efforts for you, have you noticed?" 

He hardly saved himself at all! What a foolish man he was; babbling on and on like some starstruck school boy. He felt as though he would melt into an inky puddle onto the ground any second from how high his embarrassment was climbing. The ink demon tilted His head, gazing at him strangely. Sammy gulped. He suddenly felt very small. 

"If..." He started, voice quivering. "If it isn't enough, I can do more. Anything you want...my Master, I can give you anything, I can do more, I--"

His sentence was cut off abruptly, as the ink demon Himself reached out a clawed hand, wrapping it tightly around Sammy's neck and lifting him against the wall. Sammy was pinned, gasping a strained breath as his hands instinctively went around the one around his neck - not trying to pull off, just clutching, clutching. He trembled, staring down at a grinning face in fear. 

"M-My Lord!!" He choked out, his breaths wheezing as the room began to spin. "Please!! Is this truly not enough? I can fix what you don't like! I can give you whatever you need, so please! Please, spare me!" 

The ink demon leaned close to him, His tall figure being just an inch away from pressing flush against Sammy's. Sammy's voice refused to come out anymore, though his mind was screaming, please, please, don't kill me. After my devotion to you, after everything I've done, don't kill me. 

His face came closer and closer to Sammy's. His free hand reached up, fingers curling around Sammy's mask.

"Wait, don't--!"

The mask was yanked off in one swift motion, tossed onto the floor with a dull thunk. Sammy's breathing was scarce, his view of the room becoming fuzzy, and now his horrible, distorted face was on full view in front of his Lord. He could have cried if he was able. 

Was this it? In one silent, vicious moment, the ink demon would expose his hideousness, then scorn him for it by ending his life? Sammy began to brace himself for it - at least it would be by Him. At least it would be what He desired.

Then...something peculiar happened.

The hand on his neck loosened - just enough so that Sammy could breathe in a gasped breath and the room slowly began to look a little clearer - but not enough to let him move. Sammy stayed perfectly still, watching his God with a pounding heartbeat. His face was so close to his now, just watching, watching, silent as He was. 

Without warning, the demon's expression began to shift. The smile opened up - for the first time Sammy had ever seen it, the teeth moved apart. From the dark crevice of His mouth, a long, thick, black tongue emerged. 

In a slow sweep, the demon pressed Himself closer yet to Sammy, and dragged the tongue across his jaw, to his cheek, to the side of his head. It was strange. It would be unpleasant and horrifying to anyone who experienced it - a monster as bloodthirsty and terrifying as this one, sizing you up in a way that seemed he would bite your head off at any moment. Having you pinned to the wall, vulnerable, paralyzing you on contact, then licking you in a way that made it seem as though the moment lasts the entirety of your existence. 

Not for Sammy, though. No, not for Sammy. 

He trembled, breathing becoming much different than before. A whimper grew in his throat, then it stretched into a full moan. He felt hot, far too hot, and suddenly the fear was gone - a yearning he had often buried in the deepest crevice of his mind. He wasn't to feel this for his God - it was unholy, it was wrong. But this did not feel threatening any longer. Malice was nonexistent in the air of his Lord, so that meant...

"Oh...oh, Lord, I..." He forced the words out, though his voice was far away and dreamy. "I don't deserve...I don't--"

The ink demon hastily moved His hand from around Sammy's neck to his chest, still holding him with such a force that he was slightly elevated against the wall. His face moved now to the nape of Sammy's neck, tongue curling and moving against it with a type of hunger that Sammy had never experienced. His voice betrayed him, cracking in high, embarrassing whines and groans. He couldn't stop shaking, beginning to squirm in his position. 

Where did this come from? The creature hardly ever spared Sammy a passing glance, and now He was doing this? He didn't know what to think of it - was it a reward? Was it just him feeling insatiable? But oh, He turned to Sammy! Of everyone He could use, He was using Sammy! 

Maybe Sammy didn't care about the intentions. Maybe he just wanted to bask in this, a blessing too beautiful to shrug off. 

The demon was not slow, nor was he careful. He bit down onto Sammy's neck, causing Sammy to cry out in pain and exhilaration. He kept going, biting his neck, collarbones, and chest until Sammy could hardly think anymore. Black blood dripped steadily down Sammy's neck and onto his chest, some of it coating his Lord's fine mouth and tongue. It was almost embarrassing, but Sammy couldn't stop watching Him. 

Sharp fingers gripped at Sammy's hips, causing him to buck forward, overeager. The monster let out a low, guttural growl, as if expressing hunger. It made Sammy weak in the knees.

"Anything you want..." Sammy whispered. "It's yours. My body, my mind, my soul, every cell in my body, every nerve. It's all yours." 

The demon seemed pleased with this. His fine hands moved to pull down his overalls, letting them fall to the floor, leaving Sammy in just his black underwear. His erection was on display now, his cock beginning to show at the top of his underwear. How humiliating! How exciting, as well!

Sammy now had eager hands running all over him. Down his chest, to his hips, then to his thighs, then back up again. His breathing was quick and shaky. He felt that he had hearts circling around his head, and couldn't help but wonder if his Lord could see them too. To be touched by an entity that hardly paid you a passing glance before. To be gazed upon all the while. To be licked, to be held, to feel such a touch all over his ghastly skin. He could pass out any second, but he didn't want to miss a second of this. He wanted this to last forever. Just this. Just love. 

"I'll do whatever you want. Show me what you want," He managed to get out, gazing at his Lord with an air of sickening adoration. 

It was as if that made something snap within the demon. Another growl sounded within Him, and He moved His hand up to the top of Sammy's head, pushing down. Sammy stumbled down to his knees, gazing up at the demon in awe before his attention was turned to something a little more prevalent. 

A large, ink-black cock had unsheathed itself from the demon's crotch. Now, His excitement seemed much more prevalent. The erection looked almost painful, pushing out of a dripping slit that had just opened up for Sammy. It was already dripping precum, black droplets falling onto the floor. Sammy could hardly think. He could hardly breathe. He was momentarily entranced. 

Never had he ever thought that he would be blessed by such a sight. And to be so close to it! Every other time, this part of his Master was hidden. It wasn't meant to be seen by those who did not deserve to witness it. But here he was, able to give himself fully to the man he adores so much. He was being allowed to serve, to please. What a miracle! What a wonderful, wonderful gift! 

Lost in thought and overwhelming devotion, he had spent longer than what was comfortable just gawking at the ink demon's dick. Fed up, the monster put a hand on the back of Sammy's head and pushed it forward. Too fast and too hard, Sammy choked, struggling to breathe for a moment. But he had no time to catch his breath or get used to the sensation - the demon kept going, fucking his face hard and fast. He tried desperately to keep up with the rhythm, bobbing his head as much as he could and laying his tongue down to brush against his Master's cock - even if he couldn't fully control this, he wanted Him to feel as good as possible. 

His face was fucked harder and harder, more and more erratically. He couldn't help but gag a few times, struggling to keep up with the intense movements. His Lord seemed almost desperate, in an animalistic sense. Like He had been without nourishment for so long, and had now come across a five course meal. It was absolutely entrancing for Sammy to be the meal - he had hardly even been a crumb on the ground until now. 

He could tell that his Master wouldn't last long. He was making low growling noises that seemed to keep building and building, turning into strained snarls as his grip on Sammy got tighter, his movements less rhythmical. He could hardly even feel the burning in his throat, the discomfort in his jaw - he was only focused on what he could do to be good. To perform. To impress Him. If he was going to help his Master cum, he wanted to be as helpful as possible. He didn't care if he was just like a toy to Him right now - he was in bliss, no matter how he was seen. 

The monster let out a particularly loud growl now, and Sammy looked up at Him immediately. He was quivering, teeth bared, face turned downwards to watch Sammy work. At their shared gaze, He did something a bit peculiar.

He smiled.

It was normal for Him to smile, yes. He typically did. But right now, when His expression was so intense and so easily turned back to that smile...it was almost a bit chilling. 

Sammy could hardly handle it. His heart leapt, as if he had just locked eyes with a juvenile crush. How was he supposed to control himself? He knew he was acting completely out of character, but he couldn't help it. With this kind of attention, he completely lost control. All he could think about was Him. Anything for Him. 

The ink demon let out a strained, guttural noise, held Sammy's head against His cock, and came. It hit the back of Sammy's throat, causing him to cough and gag, but he pushed past it. There was no way he wanted to spit this out - that would just be disrespectful. He began swallowing as much of it as he could, though some of it began to spill over his chin. Quickly, he realized something. With the taste, the texture, the feeling of it...he knew this.

Ink.

Well, of course it would be ink. He was an ink demon. Sammy knew better than anyone that He was completely ink. But somehow...he didn't expect this. He couldn't, really. He was focused on different matters in this situation, of course. 

Still, it wasn't what he was used to. As it dripped into his stomach, the typical feeling he got from it was there, but there was...something else. He felt it move and squirm within him, the wonderful sensation he quickly became addicted to, but it changed. Like the ink was growing inside of him, or taking a different shape, or branching out like a web being crafted over every part of him.

It was warm. 

It was hot.

The ink demon had pulled his cock out of Sammy's mouth, but Sammy had hardly noticed the absence. His breathing was heavy, then heavier. His body began to quiver. He was even drooling steadily, a mix of saliva and ink dribbling down his chin. He didn't know how to think - he didn't know how to move. He had never felt so sensitive, so desperate, so out of control. It was too much at once for him to handle. All he could really think, really feel, at this point, was desire. An unbelievable, primal need to be taken until he couldn't stand on his own feet. 

Finally, he managed to look up at his Lord, and saw the same wide grin. So that's why He was smiling in that way. He knew the kind of power He possessed. He knew what it would do to Sammy. He *wanted* to wreck him. The knowledge of this just made Sammy feel less in control, less coherent, more desperate.

"I..." He began, but his Lord was faster. A strong foot pushed down on Sammy's covered, leaking erection. 

Sammy cried out hoarsely, bucking his hips up eagerly. Without even thinking about it, he began to rock his hips against his Master's heel. It was so intense - any form of contact would have been blissful for him, but this? It was almost too much. Almost.

Is this what heaven feels like, he thought? Pleasure coursing through every part of his body, overwhelming him until he could hardly even focus on the world around him. His breathing was coarse, heavy, and his cries were loud. If he could feel regularly, he would have been embarrassed. Humiliated, even. It was a good thing he was so far detached from himself that he just felt as though he were melting. A puddle of pure delight, of pleasure, of adoration. 

"Please," He found himself choking out. "Please."

What was he begging for? He could hardly even tell. Anything, maybe. Anything more the demon would want to give him. Anything less, even. Any teasing, any over stimulation, any roughness, anything. He would take it. Thinking about more, or less, or anything in between, he moved his hips even faster. He could hear a noise from his Master, like a growl but higher, mocking. As if he were laughing. He could hardly react - the noise sounded far away, even though his Master was right in front of him. 

"Please," His voice was higher in pitch. "Please!!"

His hands fell in front of him to grab at the leg moving against him. Like a child throwing a tantrum, though he was the very opposite. A man, in a state of absolute bliss, taking what was given to him with divine eagerness. Black drool dripping down his chin, body shaking all over. He was a pathetic sight. Just what the Master wanted.

It took him maybe 5 minutes of this to finish in a hazy, euphoric orgasm. He screamed, really screamed, as his head hit the wall behind him. His whole body bucked up, his toes curled, his nails dug into the panels on the wall. His underwear was completely soiled. It was so intense, the most reliving orgasm he had ever experienced.

He opened his eyes - or, the shell of eyes he used to have. And he wanted more. 

The demon was smiling. 

Before he could get a word in, his shoulder was grabbed and he was hoisted upwards, pushed until his back was against the wall. A claw moved downwards and pulled his dick from his boxers, beginning to jerk him off too quickly. Sammy squirmed, choking out a strained whine as he felt like he might cry. It was too much, too much.

"My Lord," He choked out. "Mercy, I beg you!"

The demon tilted His head, looking almost gentle, naive. As if to say, what? What should I do, then, if not this? Don't you want it? He would be right - he did want it. In fact, he couldn't help but buck into the touch, though his whole body felt like it was on fire. He wanted it so badly, but it was so sensitive, so painful. The hand on his moved slower, but was still there, lingering. It was almost more infuriating than the fast pace he started with. He felt tears come, and choked out a sob.

"It's too much. It's so good...I can't take it, it's so good. Something else. Please, something else." 

He was hard again, but still so, so sensitive. He shivered, black tears blending with his inky skin. There was that same mocking growl from the demon again. The clawed hand left his painful erection, causing Sammy to breathe a sigh of relief. 

His Lord acted fast; it was clear that Sammy wasn't the only desperate one here. He pushed down Sammy's underwear, letting Sammy step out of them before He continued. His hand moved to Sammy's hip, then his thigh, then in between his legs, then behind him to his ass. He circled Sammy's hole with His finger for a moment, making sure he knew damn well what was about to happen, before slowly pushing a finger inside. 

Sammy acted unforgivably. His arms moved over to wrap around his Master's shoulder's, his face pressing into his neck. He couldn't feel mortified, or embarrassed, or even slightly unsure of this action. It felt so good. Just one finger pushing inside him felt like the most erotic sensation he had ever experienced. Clearly, this was not his first time experiencing this sort of thing - though it had been a while. Before, it was almost shameful for him, but now...it was so much different. So much better. Heaven. 

He was grateful that his Master did not take his time now. The finger inside him was only slow and cautious as it entered him, then it became fast, unforgiving, rough. Sammy cried out, though his voice became muffled in the demon's shoulder. His hips moved against the finger inside him, matching the rhythm to the best of his abilities. Soon the one finger became two, with the same harsh movement as before, leaving no time to adjust. 

Sammy loved it. More than anything, he loved it. He couldn't stop moaning, though it sounded more like high pitched whines. His cock was already leaking, his mind so far gone he couldn't form one coherent thought. He just wanted more. He wanted to be completely full, so full he felt he could burst. Which was good for him - the demon didn't intend to drag this out. His Master added a third finger, curling His long fingers inside of Sammy. The angle hit his prostate completely, causing Sammy to sob out a moan and practically crumble, his legs feeling like jelly against the demon. 

That was enough, then. All three fingers were taken out of Sammy, leaving him feeling empty. He only had time to catch his breath and wipe away one tear before he was turned around, his chest hitting the wall painfully. He whined a little before he felt his Lord's thick cock pressed against his hole. Immediately, he felt his mind shift. Before, he couldn't think at all. Now, he could only think about that cock, his Master's, his Lord's, his God's cock pressed against him like that. He needed it. He needed it more than he needed water, air, food...ink, even!

"Don't hold back," He managed to say. "I think I'll die if you drag it out." 

There was that growling laughter again. As if his Lord had the time to drag it out. 

He pressed Himself completely into Sammy, going slowly at first, just to get it in. The hearts Sammy saw around his own head flew in the corners of the room, multiplying. It was the most spectacular degree of pleasure he had ever come to experience. So overwhelming, so painful, so wonderful, so beautiful. He could hardly hold himself upright, but his Lord had a strong grip on his hips, so he wasn't going anywhere. 

The slow pace did not last. Once all in, the demon pulled out almost completely and then slammed back in, fucking him like that quickly. Sammy could hardly make a sound - all that came from his wide open mouth was a choked, wheezing noise, followed by thick tears and drool dripping down his chin. He was completely blissed out; it was as if the world had just melted away. This was all there was in his world right now. Pleasure and happiness and warmth. What a relief...what a gift. 

He demon growled and growled, though He was no longer laughing. He quickened His pace, gripping Sammy with a strength that would surely bruise. It was so exciting. Everything he had wanted. High pitched, almost squealing cries poured out of Sammy, so much that he stopped being able to hear himself fully. His throat felt raw with how loud he was being, but how could he focus on that? His Lord's cock was so large, so thick, and it was hitting him so magnificently. He felt so full. So wonderfully, wonderfully full. 

"Harder," He found himself pleading, though he was already being pounded quite viciously. "Please. Please." 

That was all his Lord needed to hear. He adjusted His position and grip on Sammy, then went as hard as He could. In and out, hard, fast, animalistic. Everything about this was so inhuman, and that's what made it fantastic. The hearts in the room were joined with a cluster of stars, and Sammy could only just stare at  
them, mouth slack, as he tried to comprehend the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing. The noises he was making were pure sin - it almost didn't sound like they came from his own throat. Whining, crying, breathless, lovestruck moans, echoing in the empty hallway. Desperation in it's strongest form. 

He felt an absence of touch on his hip, that soon was replaced by two sharp fingers pressed into his mouth. Sammy whined, doing his best to suck at the digits in between his pathetic cries. His tongue swirled around them desperately, causing drool to seep down his chin and onto the floor. Exactly what the demon wanted from him. The fingers were pressed down on his tongue as the other hand gripped him harder, harder. Sammy's senses were so overwhelmed - the aphrodisiac ink didn't help. He felt like he was put on display, being in such a public space while being so knocked down. It was as if his Master wanted to make a statement out of him. Maybe he wanted to claim him somehow. Show anyone who was around, this one's mine. He lives for me, and me only. He gets fucked by me, and me only. 

Was it ridiculous to think that? Sammy felt like his head was full of sheep's wool. 

The thrusts were becoming off beat and desperate. Sammy felt like he could hardly stand, especially with how his Master's thick cock kept hitting his prostate mercilessly, over and over and over again. He was crying again, crying messy black tears that joined his small puddle of drool sitting on the floor. He couldn't suck the demon's fingers - he couldn't close his mouth long enough. His mouth was just being held open, fingers rocking against his tongue as he shivered from the sensation. His noises were becoming louder, louder, louder still. If you happened to be in the building and were unaware of this until now, there was no way you could miss the desperate sounds echoing now. 

He was close. For the second time, he was so close. It seemed like his Master was too, with how out of rhythm His thrusts had gotten and how loudly He seemed to grunt and growl. Sammy almost wished he could make himself shut up and just listen to how his Master sounded like this. He couldn't hear it all that well due to, well, himself. It was just too good. Way too good. The idea of it ending was like a tragedy in itself. Couldn't they just keep going? Even if Sammy felt like he was being ripped apart, that he would die if he didn't get a rest, he would still crave this feeling. It was unspeakably perfect. In a desperate move, the demon pulled His fingers out of Sammy's mouth, gripping at his shoulder with painful strength instead. 

"Oh, God!" Sammy cried out, sobbing pitifully. "Oh, Bendy!!" 

The ink demon seemed to be far from running out of surprises. Sammy thought there was nothing he could do to shock him any further at this point. He was at such a state of ecstatic elation, how could anything bring this any further? How, indeed!

The demon moved His face right next to Sammy's ear, and Sammy could see the blurry, tear stained vision of it if he looked to his side. His smile seemed to grow. Then...His large, grinning mouth moved. 

"Can I get an amen?" 

He spoke. To Sammy, he spoke. For the first time ever, maybe to anyone, he opened his mouth and spoke. Sammy's breath caught in his throat, and he felt that his mind separated completely from his body. He hadn't hallucinated it, had he? It was real? It played over and over again in his mind. His voice was low, gruff, growling. Animal, but not. Within this, it sounded almost teasing, mocking Sammy for the very phrase he spoke so many times before. It shook him to his core, going completely through him and back. What a blessing! Even higher, a miracle! A gift from his God, just for him. He felt like a prophet of his age. He had to sing Bendy's praises. He had to do everything for Him. Just hearing Him speak made him want to do even more for Him, worship Him harder, love Him deeper, anything, anything...

It was too much at once. He screamed in ecstasy and felt his knees give out as he came for the second time. It was fierce, and he felt it in every part of his body. His nerves were tingling in delight, his mind screaming with him. His black, inky cum shot onto the wall and dripped onto the floor, joining in with his puddle of drool and tears. His Lord wasn't far behind, gripping Sammy with a painful amount of strength and letting out a strong, shaking grunt before finishing inside of Sammy. It filled him up completely, even spilling onto the floor. There was so much - it was pure bliss. 

After riding out his orgasm and echoing Sammy's whines, the demon exhaled, then pulled out of Sammy and let go of him. Promptly, Sammy completely collapsed. He fell on his knees onto the ground, staring downwards as he tried to collect himself. His body was completely limp. His brain began to move a mile a minute to try and process what had just happened. His Lord...with him...His voice...everything. Sammy's breathing was so heavy, coming out in long, slow gasps. He was shaking all over, high on euphoria and overwhelmed by it. Everything he wanted seemed to happen all at once. Recognition, attention, pleasure. How could he have deserved that?

He looked up after a moment to try and ask something, anything to his lord. But he was greeted was an empty hallway. He looked around desperately, but there was no sight of Him. For a moment, it stung. To do all of that, and then simply leave? It seemed...unfair. Then Sammy came to his senses. This wasn't just anyone - this was Bendy. He was free to come and go. He gave Sammy so much attention, and he was going to get upset about Him leaving at the end of it? How foolish!

Sammy slowly stood up. He looked around, collecting his clothing and pulling them back on. When he saw his mask, the mask with His gorgeous face, he felt as though his heart may burst. He knew then, he would do everything for his God from now on. Even more than before - as much as he could. He'd devote himself entirely. Every breath he took, everywhere he walked, hell, every drop of ink. It would all be for Him. He had to do more if he was to be rewarded again. With that thought in mind, he pulled the mask over his face, feeling prideful and full of adoration. He turned to walk back to his office with a confident, relaxed air about him. 

"Mary had a little lamb," He sang quietly to himself, his voice cheerful. "It's fleece was white as snow."


End file.
